


How Much Is It Down To Luck?

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Stephanie attempts to be seductive, Tim is trying to work and isprobablyoverthinking things.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	How Much Is It Down To Luck?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“I think you might be my soulmate.” & Kisses Meant to Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing. _

Stephanie was trying to be seductive, that much Tim could tell. He supposed them being sat in bed wouldn’t have helped her mood, but his laptop and work took priority. He tried to open it up, to check up on the analysis that he had submitted last night, but Stephanie was having none of it. She curled behind him, placing her hand around and holding the lid of the computer down. Kiss after kiss was being pressed to the back of his neck, increasing in hunger every time. Her free hand curled up to push his hair off the nape of his neck, giving her more to touch.

“Steph.”

“Mmm.”

“This really needs checking.”

“Now?” she breathed in his ear, laughing lightly at his shiver.

“…Yes.”

“Hmm.” Her hand left the laptop and trailed up his arm, blatantly copping a feel at his biceps and shoulders. “You sure?”

“Yes,” he lied.

“No. I don’t think you know what you’re talking about.” And she pushed the laptop off his lap so she could take its place. She began to kiss the front of his neck, right down to his clavicle, then up to his jaw. Despite staring at the laptop – now upside down on the floor – his own hands held her shoulder blades.

“If the samples come through positive…”

She pecked him on the mouth, wetly and loudly in order to cut him off and save him his torture. “Already checked. It’s all clean. It’s not an airborne pathogen.”

“Oh.” He twisted for his turn to kiss her, the way she liked, biting her lower lip and pulling it a little roughly. “And you didn’t start with that because…?”

“Fun to tease. I like showing off. Kissing is more important.”

Tim properly embraced her then, picking her up and rearranging her just so. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until Stephanie lay on top of Tim, listening to his rapid pulse quieten.

“I think you might be my soulmate,” Tim confessed. “Is that out of the blue?”

Stephanie smiled, “Just a little. But it’s good. Didn’t know you believed in such a thing.”

“...I’m lucky.”

“Lucky?”

He looked down at her as she mirrored the movement, gazing up. “I just wish you’d crashed into me sooner.”

She raised herself up a bit, to be on the same level as Tim. “Is this where your brain goes when we’re together? Does it go into the past?”

There was no judgement in her tone, just a quiet and open love. Tim nodded.

“It’s hard to not be nostalgic. Even if you’re right in front of me.”

“Even when you’re _in_ me?” she joked.

He breathed a quiet, fond, and chiding, “Steph...”

She stroked the frown line between his eyebrows, born from half a lifetime of worrying, then caressed his crows feet at the corner of his eyes, born from a lifetime of smiling.

“No regrets,” she whispered, practically begging. “We’ll go insane with them.”

Nodding, he sighed, “I know.”

They rubbed their noses together, keeping their eyes locked. She kissed him deeply, and Tim sighed, a little bit love drunk.

“Eyes on me, Tim. Here and now.”

“Promise.”

She returned to resting on his chest and closed her eyes. Softly, and with the greatest affection possible, she whispered,

“Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 16th of September 2020.


End file.
